39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Medusa Plot
The Medusa Plot is the first book of the Cahills vs. Vespers series. It takes place two years after the Casper Wyoming incident in Vespers Rising. It will be written by Gordon Korman. It was released on August 30, 2011. The logo on the cover of ''The Medusa Plot ''is red as opposed to the blue logo on the other 39 Clues books. Also, the six cards' design and inside design are different from the other books. Plot The book begins when all at the same time 7 Cahills got kidnapped by the Vespers all around the globe. In Attleboro,USA Dan was spying on Amy and Evan( who has become her boyfriend sometime between the two series ) but is cought.Soon they got picked up by the school bus, which is later attacked by 3 Vesper agents who tried to kidnap both of them but then Amy used her defensive skills she was training for the past two years and Dan coved them in gasoline and tried to light them on fire. All their classmates were shocked and Evan asked Amy what was going on but she lied to him, becoause she didn't want him to get involved in the Cahill busyness. Right after the accident, Detective Corelli arrived and interviewed them.After that he took the home and advised the to get themselves bodyguards. In Grace's mansion, McIntyre tells them that Cahills all over the world are getting kidnapped.Suddenly, a helicopter arrived and dropped a secure phone ( later revealed to be made in the DeOssie factory) that has a message from Vesper One telling them to go to Florence, Italy by tommorow morning and threatens them that if they do not obbey, one of the victims dies. Dan and Amy tried to text back but the phone was designed to only receive messages and calls, not send ones and therefore are unable to contact Vesper One. Then Amy desides to acctivate the Command Center which was built in the attic and with the help of Dan , McIntyre and Sinead Starling, who has been living with them in Grace's Mansion, she calls Cahills from all over the world. Most of them behave very rudely and arrogantly and after a few minutes they started to question if Amy and Dan were going to follow Vesper One's orders or rescue the hostages, to which Amy replies "Both." Sinead , McIntyre and Ian ( who has arrived from London ) remained in the Command Center in order to find more information about the Vespers and the possible whereabouts of the Cahill hostages, while Dan and Amy went to the airport, but before leaving the house, Amy once again lied to Evan, who was getting very suspicious, and thought he was willing to end their relationship, which hadn't been going too well. When they arrived in Florence they got another message saying for them to steal the Caravaggio's infamous yet disgusting "Medussa" located and very well-guarded in the Uffizi gallery.In the Uffizi, Dan questioned one of the security guards how well the paintings are protected, in order to find a way to steal it. Later they met up with Jonah Wizard and Hamilton Holt who helped them steal the picture , thus making one of the biggest art theft in history, which the locals call the crime of the century.The Vespers discover about the theft via CNN and text Amy and Dan the whereabouts of the drop-off point,where they have to surrender the Medusa. When going to the drop-off point they are swarmed by 5 motorcyclists, later found to be Vespers , two of which unknown to the Cahills are Casper Wyoming and his sister Cheyenne Wyoming. The shield (painting) is found to be a fake and the Cahills get a video of Nellie getting shot in the shoulder and think she died, but the other hostages helped her, so she remainde alive. Vesper One then told them they had 96 hours to find the real picture or Nellie's condition would got worse... Amy , Hamillton and Jonnah started searching the library for possible clues about the location of the real shield.Dan, who had slowly begun to sink into depression, visited different stores and managed to collect 7 of the 39 clues, including Iron Solute, Tungsten, Myrrh and Amber.Back in the library, Amy, with Hammilton's help discovered that the picture was stolen by a Mud Angel called Tobin, one of the saviors of Florence's art during a great flood decades ago. They then arrived in Lake Como, where he lived and tried to offer him the golden Sakhet statue from Grace in exchange for The Medussa, but fail.After they searched the house, they found the painting hidden in a secret gallery and stole it.Also , during the escape, they, Hammilton and Jonah crashed their speedboat near the lake and Amy lost the security phone's charger.She called Sinead and Ian and asked the to find a charger.Ian the went around the town, searching for charger with a picture of the phone itself but almost failed, untill he bumped into a very worried Evan Tolliver.Evan immediately recognised the phone as a DeOssy - very rare and security phones which are sold only to CIA and millitary officers.Ian then desided to tell Evan about the Cahills and invited him to join the Command Center and help the track Vesper One, who they believed had a connection with the DeOssie factory. Meanwhile, Jonah and Hammilton left the siblings and went to Attlebore.After that, the sibling found very strange latin words on the back of the Medussa and Dan desided to ask his friend Atticus Rosenbloom for help, since he's extremely smart and can speak 10 languages.Atticus, who really likes Dan and feels connected to him because of his mother, called them and told them the strange words - Por San Akian where Porta Sanavivaria, the Latin for the Gate of Life, located in the Collosseum in Rome.After they arrived in Rome, they are joined by Atticus and his very strange older half-brother Jake Rosenbloom.In he Colloseum, Dan found a map of the tunnels, which was resembling the snakes in Caravaggio's Medusa, which was a map, leading to an unknown direction. In the tunnels, they found DaVinci's Medusa shield, which Caravaggio based his picture on, and a book by Marco Polo called Il Millionair, which they believed the Vespers were looking for.After an intense argument with the Rosenblooms, the sibling stole Marco Polo's book and left the Colloseum, but the police recognised them from the Uffizi theft and turned the into one of Interpol's most wanted.Meanwhile, Jonah , Hammilton, Ian and Sinead all found the DeOssie factory and got in very easy.They searched it because they thought the hostages were hidden somewhere in the factory but the only thing they found were chargers for the Vesper phone.After Hammilton accidently acctivated the trap, the entire DeOssie factory explodes.The four Cahills escaped but Ian found a paper with the Lucian crest on it.In the room where the hostages were held captive, Nellie felt very bad and Alistair discoverd she had an infection.He and Fiske beg the Vespers for medical servise, but the only thing they got was a scalpel, a bandage and some alchohol.Phoenix Wizard performed an operation on Nellies shouder but was unable to get the bullet out, so Natalie interfeered and finaly got the bullet out, saving Nellie's life. Vesper One was immpressed by Amy and Dan and sended them the directions to the next drop-off - a circus.After they got to the circus , they got the picture stolen by a female acrobat.The lights went off for a few seconds and coused panic among the people in the circus.Right before they escaped , Amy and Dan saw the dying woman who stole the Medusa, shot in the neck.They asked her who did that but the only thing she told the was "Bruciato" - Burned, meaning , Vesper One has a burned arm.Then , when they thing everything had ended and the Vespers were finally going to release the hostages, Vesper One sended the a picture of the 7 hostages and ordered them to go to Lucerne, Switzerland immediately. They were about to hail a taxi but stop when the Vesper phone rang to receive the message from Vesper One, who was in the taxi they were going to hail. Back Cover Thirteen-year-old Dan Cahill and his older sister, Amy, thought they belonged to the world's most powerful family. They thought the hunt for the 39 Clues leading to the source of that power was over. They even thought they'd won. But Amy and Dan we're wrong. One by one, distress calls start coming in from around the globe. Cahills are being kidnapped by a shadowy group known only as the Vespers.Now Amy and Dan have just days to fulfill a bizzare ransom request or thier captured friends will start dying. Amy and Dan don't know what the Vespers want or how to stop them. Only one thing is clear, The Vespers are playing to win, and if they get thier hands on the Clues... the world will be thier next hostage. Letter Greetings, Cahills! Feel like some breaking and entering? Because I have a teeny little errand for you in Swtizerland with my friend de Virga. You'd better head out quickly. I still hold seven of your friends, and my trigger finger is feeling mighty itchy. Vesper One Hidden Messages *At the back of The Medusa Plot, around the Medusa head, there is a URL which says www.the39clues.com/damien This will lead you to an excerpt of A King's Ransom.(Note: You must type in link for reasons unknown you can't take that link.) *The front cover Medusa has a code around it. When decoded, it reads, "guardians." *The symbols on the first page say, "Damien is alive." *The symbols found on pages where the page number should be, when put together, say, "The mother was murdered." Cards *Card 266: Vesper Enforcer *Card 267: Atticus Rosenbloom *Card 268: Spy Camera *Card 269: Detective Corelli *Card 270: Vesper Watch *Card 271: The Enemy is Watching Trivia *This book shows Isabel Kabra is out of jail on parole and community service after founding Aid Works Wonders, a charity for global disaster relief. *This is Gordan Korman's fourth book in the series, meaning he has written the most. *Medusa in mythology was a woman whose hair was snakes, and anyone who looked in her eyes turned to stone. *Nellie's appearance is different due to the two years between The Clue Hunt and Cahills vs. Vespers. *According to Fiske later in the book, the seven victim's holding place is somewhere in Mexico or USA because he was the first (being all the kidnappings happening at the same time) because he was in California and Phoenix being the last because he was kidnapped in Tokyo. *It's possible that Isabel Kabra is part of the Vesper Six, when one of the people that shot Nellie and aimed at Natalie, there was a response: "No," or since she is part Vesper. *At the end of the book, Amy and Dan become one of the Interpol's most wanted and are chased by the police everywhere in Europe. ﻿ Category:Books Category:Vespers Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Madrigal Category:The Medusa Plot Category:Tomas Category:Janus Category:Lucian Category:Ekaterina Category:Starling Family Category:Holt Family Category:Wizard Family Category:Cahill Family Category:Kabra Family Category:Oh Family Category:Non-Cahill Characters